


Cherry Wine

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Foggy whump, Gen, Hurt Foggy Nelson, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Strained Friendships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: It was the way his whole body trembled when the song came on that gave it away.





	Cherry Wine

Things aren’t exactly good between them but they’re working on it. 

Matt ran into Foggy outside Kings County Criminal Court in Brooklyn a few weeks ago. They both still lived in Hell’s Kitchen but somehow managed to avoid each other for 10 months.

In the most cliche fashion, Foggy bumped into Matt in the rain. A few awkward moments later, he suggested that they take their conversation somewhere that wasn't as wet. That's how they ended up at the cozy coffee shop. 

And now, they meet at the same place every Friday at 7 PM. Matt finds it a little odd that they go all the way to Brooklyn to get coffee but Foggy doesn't seem to mind. 

In the months that they had been apart, Foggy hadn’t changed much. He seemed to have lost weight and his sweaters that were once tight fitting now hung loosely around him. When Matt commented on it two weeks ago, Foggy laughed it off by saying, “Good to hear the diet is working.” 

Matt was slightly taken aback because if there was one thing Foggy hated more than working out, it was dieting. 

Foggy did seem happy, though. He was in a committed relationship with a guy named Nathan. He was a little hesitant to tell Matt about Nathan at first. But then he took in a deep breath and admitted that he had been seeing Nathan for 8 months. He seemed nervous and fidgeted with his coffee cup as he waited for Matt’s reaction. It's almost like he was afraid Matt would leave. 

Matt knew Foggy was into guys but they just never had the opportunity to talk about it. Over the years, other things just kept taking precedence. 

Matt could smell the sweat and fear but he didn't say anything for a few minutes. Matt didn't have a problem with Foggy dating men but for some reason, his stomach dropped and his heart clenched painfully when he heard about Nathan. He also tightened his grip on his coffee cup because he almost had the urge to punch something. 

Despite the fact that his heart was breaking, Matt gave Foggy a smile and told him he was happy for him. 

Matt felt the sense of relief that washed over Foggy and for a minute he forgot about his own heartbreak and just basked in the warmth. 

To this day, Matt didn't understand why exactly he was upset in the first place. 

***

They easily fell back into their old camaraderie. But something was off. Foggy kept his distance from Matt and 4 weeks later, he still hasn't let Matt anywhere himself. More importantly, he still hasn't let Matt touch him. 

Matt yearned to hold his elbow again, to hug him, to touch his face and feel the warm, soft skin under his fingers. 

***

They always sat at the tiny table at the corner of the coffee shop and today was no different. The place was always quiet at this time. Usually, it was just the two of them here, but today Matt could hear an elderly couple settled near the door.

There was a speaker directly above Matt and Foggy that played stereotypical coffee shop folk music. It was never loud enough to be disruptive. Foggy always sat with his back to the wall. Even though the table was tiny, Foggy never let their legs touch and stayed uncomfortably bunched up on the left side of the table. The stand of the table always acted as a divider between their legs. 

But Matt accidentally broke Foggy's no-touch rule. Foggy came back with their coffees and placed Matt's down on the table. When Matt immediately reached out to take it, his hand gently brushed against Foggy's. The hot drink almost spilled all over his hand as Foggy jerked violently and pulled his hand away. 

“You okay?” Matt asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, I’m good, buddy. The cup’s kinda hot,” Foggy gave him a nervous chuckle and sat down on his side of the table. 

Matt decided not to point out that he had just brought their cups from the counter without any trouble. 

“Dude, Jones came to court drunk today,” Foggy told him to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. 

Matt couldn’t help but wonder when it became so easy for Foggy to change the subject like that. Deflection was usually his thing. 

“Oh yeah?” Matt decided to play along. “Did she hurl insults at the prosecution? She has a habit of doing that. She made one of the new ADAs cry a few weeks ago” 

“No way!” Foggy laughed throwing his head back. It was a full body laugh that made Matt warm all over. “Please tell me it was Jackson. I’ve wanted to see that little shit cry for ages.” 

“No, it wasn’t Jackson, unfortunately.” Matt gave Foggy what he hoped was a sly smirk before adding, “But I think Jones scares him. Wouldn’t be surprised if she made him cry someday. Or if she doesn’t then I’ll do you a solid make him cry myself.” 

“My hero,” Foggy sighed dramatically and clutched at his chest. 

Matt rolled his eyes behind his glasses and took a sip of his coffee. Foggy imitated his action and took a sip of his own. He let out a disgusted noise and put the cup down again. He has done that every single week. Foggy was once a Java Chip and Caramel Macchiato type of guy but for some reason, he now only drank black coffee with no sugar. 

“How’s Nathan?” Matt decided to ask casually. 

“He’s good. We- we’ve moved in together.” 

Matt’s heart skipped at that. “Wow, that was fast.” 

Matt heard Foggy’s sweater shift as he shrugged his shoulders. “He has a bigger apartment than I do. And we- um-" He took in a loud gulp before continuing. "We love each other so it only made sense.” 

It really didn’t make any sense to Matt. But as someone who has never been a long-term relationship, he was hardly in a place to judge Foggy. “That's great, Fog," he told his friend and offered him a tight smile. 

***

They were talking about one of Foggy’s clients when the song came on. It had a beautiful acoustic guitar solo in the beginning. Foggy stopped mid-sentence and Matt could no longer feel the warmth of his smile. As the first verse continued playing, Foggy’s whole body trembled and his teeth clattered despite the fact that it was warm inside. He clenched his hand into a fist on top of the table and bit down on his lips so hard that Matt's almost sure he made them bleed. Foggy seemed like he was in his own little world, far away from Matt. 

Matt recognized that singer. Three years ago, Foggy wouldn’t stop listening to one of his songs. The same one, whose lyrics sounded a bit blasphemous to Matt. This song was different. It almost sounded like something one would listen to while hiking through the woods at early hours of the morning. 

Matt paid close attention to the lyrics and that's when it all started making sense. 

“Foggy,” he gently called out. 

His fears were confirmed when he heard Foggy sniffle softly. 

“Foggy,” he called out again. 

This time Foggy jerked out of his thoughts. “Huh?” 

“Are you okay?” Matt asked carefully. 

“Yeah, sorry, just thinking.” 

Foggy's heart sped up and he took a deep breath, presumably to keep himself calm. It was too late, though, Matt knew what he was trying to hide. 

“Foggy,” Matt paused and licked his lips. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Foggy stayed still and very quiet. “I have to go,” he said abruptly and darted out of his chair.

Matt stood up as well and moved to stand in front of Foggy, blocking his way. “Foggy, listen to me-” 

It took Matt a few seconds to notice Foggy’s sharp, harsh breaths. He had backed himself further into the corner. His heartbeat was out of control. 

Matt put his hands out in front of him. He made sure not to accidentally touch Foggy this time. “Foggy, calm down, it’s just me. It’s Matt.” 

“Please let me go.” Foggy’s voice sounded so small and broken.

“Foggy-” Matt sighed and moved back to give Foggy some space. “Please talk to me." His throat tightened up as he asked softly asked, "Is Nathan hurting you?" 

“He loves me,” Foggy replied without missing a beat. His voice barely a whisper. 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

Matt heard another sniffle. Foggy stayed plastered against the wall and made no move to leave. “Do you know how  _ good _ it feels to be wanted?” His voice suddenly sounded so far away. 

“What are you  _ talking _ about?” 

Foggy didn’t even seem to hear him. “To know that there’s someone out there who loves you so much that they literally can’t keep their hands off you.” 

“Foggy-” Matt let out a sharp breath and clenched his hands into fists by his side. 

“Someone who loves you and doesn’t fall for your best friend instead. Or-” Foggy stopped and took a deep breath before adding, “Or someone who isn’t your straight best friend who you’ve been in love with for 10 years.” 

Matt froze the second those words were out of his Foggy’s mouth. 

“Nathan doesn’t hurt me.” Foggy’s voice lowered to a whisper again. “He just loves me too much.” With those last words, Foggy brushed past Matt and this time it was Matt’s turn to flinch. 


End file.
